


Плохая идея

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018





	Плохая идея

Мерный стук клавиш убаюкивал, но Джуди стоически боролась с сонливостью. Если не закончить с отчётами сегодня, Буйволсон им это ещё припомнит. Конечно, было бы гораздо проще, если бы хитрорыжий напарник не скидывал всю документацию на неё — однако Джуди до сих пор помнила, как пришлось переделывать целую кипу криво заполненных бумажек. Нет уж, напишет всё сама. Даже если это займёт половину ночи.

Она почти расквиталась с отчётом по недавнему грабежу, когда настольная лампа моргнула. Джуди не придала этому значения. Лампа моргнула вновь и, щёлкнув, погасла. 

Проклиная вечно перегорающие лампочки, Джуди попыталась включить верхний свет, но не вышло. Компьютер почему-то продолжал работать. 

Бравая полицейская никогда не боялась темноты, даже в детстве. И сейчас не боялась, вот только комната в тусклом свете монитора словно уменьшилась — так, что стало тяжело дышать. 

Из коридора донёсся скрип. Это мог быть скрип половиц. Это мог быть Ник с обещанным кофе, и Джуди позвала его. Он не ответил. 

— Да брось, — голос её дрогнул. — Ты разыгрываешь меня? Плохая идея, Уайлд, очень плохая...

Она вглядывалась в щель прикрытой двери, напряжённо улыбаясь. Если это действительно лис, пусть и не надеется увидеть её испуганной.

В темноте что-то мелькнуло. Джуди уже не сомневалась, что это хвост, резко распахнула дверь и без опаски вышла в коридор, включая фонарик на телефоне. Нельзя оставлять Нику преимущество ночного зрения.

Она медленно брела по предполагаемому направлению, куда метнулась тень. Коридор казался длиннее, чем обычно. Некоторые кабинеты были почему-то открыты нараспашку, зияя чёрными пастями. Джуди побоялась заходить в них, хотя понимала, что Ник мог спрятаться где угодно. Ей всё меньше верилось, что это он.

Наверное, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она достигла фойе. По крайней мере, здесь был свет — от стола по центру, где сидел сейчас на ночном дежурстве Когтяузер. Из-за декоративной стены, огораживающей его место, Джуди гепарда не видела, но знала — он точно должен быть там. Вот кто сдаст напарника, решившего так подло над ней подшутить! Ну, он ещё полу...

Когтяузер, как всегда, улыбался. По-особому. Глаза закатились — были видны лишь белки. С раскрытой пасти стекала кровь, исчезая в бурой луже вместо толстой шеи. Его оторванная голова лежала на столе, и кровь тонкими ручейками сбегала на пол.

Джуди закричала. 

— Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру.

Голос шёл из динамиков, спокойный и хриплый. Джуди знала, что будет дальше, — откуда? — и побежала к выходу, но его загородил лось в хоккейной маске с огромным мачете.

Помехи, словно на телевизоре, — и это уже гиена с тёмной длинной шерстью, пригибающаяся к земле, как для рывка. 

На краю сознания мелькнула мысль: надо достать оружие. Но в следующий момент Джуди уже петляла по коридорам с безумной скоростью на всех четырёх, боясь даже оглянуться. Кабинеты-пасти клацали за её спиной, норовя ухватить за лапы и рождая дикий первобытный страх. 

Она бежала так быстро, как никогда в жизни. Сердце заходилось. Джуди думала, что если остановится, то выкашляет его вместе с кусками легких. Наконец она увидела свет. Далеко-далеко, будто в конце длинного тоннеля, и понеслась к нему из последних сил. 

Свет оказался сияющей изнутри дверью. Джуди влетела внутрь, но тут же пожалела — комната оказалась гостиной её дома в Малых Норках, и вся семья была здесь. 

В нос ударил острый мерзкий запах, проникая вглубь, в самую её сущность. Пол, устланный трупами, поплыл перед глазами, смешиваясь в калейдоскоп с залитыми кровью стенами и расписанным брызгами потолком. 

Её тошнило прямо на ковер, пропитанный красным, на своих братьев и сестёр. На то, что осталось: их будто растерзал озверевший хищник. Старшим выпустили внутренности и перегрызли глотки, оставив их стеклянными глазами смотреть в потолок. Маленьких разорвали на куски — и будто приправили блюдо крохотными лапами и ушами. 

С трудом Джуди узнала родителей: они сидели на креслах, взявшись за лапы, словно король и королева мёртвого царства. Присмотревшись против воли, она поняла, что их к этим креслам прибили. 

Джуди не слышала свои вопли и рыдания — она была готова сойти с ума прямо здесь и сейчас, покончить с собой, лишь бы кошмар закончился. И она бы сделала это, если бы в дверь со страшным грохотом не вошло лезвие топора.

Ник, исходя лающим безумным смехом, крошил дерево в щепки.

Ник шипел: «Тише, морковка».

Ник душил её в объятиях, и Джуди проснулась, ловя пастью воздух.

— Это сон, — гладил он её по голове и прижатым ушам.

Точно. Сон. Они ведь в своей квартирке, в Зверополисе, и сегодня выходной, и всё хорошо. 

— Всё из-за фильмов, — всхлипнула напоследок Джуди, успокаиваясь и ложась обратно. 

— А я предупреждал. Не такая уж ты и смелая.

Она ущипнула его за бок.

Когда Джуди вновь заснула, вцепившись в его лапу как в спасительный круг, Ник вернулся к тревожному созерцанию полумрака.

Вздрагивая от каждого шороха, он думал о работе и планах на следующие выходные. А ещё о том, что никогда больше не согласится на марафон ужастиков.


End file.
